Fear to You
by Tsukareta no Kamisama Kiito
Summary: [READERS INSERT] Mysophobia adalah ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap kuman,yang juga memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan OCD. Salah satu murid di Basara Gakuen mengidap penyakit ini,dan dia merupakan gadis yang dikatakan cantik. (Surname) (Name),takut akan bersentuhan fisik dengan orang lain,namun bagaimana jadinya bila Tokugawa Ieyasu mendekatinya? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Fear to You"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Sengoku Basara FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pairing:**_

 _ **Tokugawa Ieyasu x Reader**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Basic Idea from:**_

 _ **Ten Count Manga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plot Created by:**_

 _ **Yukisaki Sonata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **OOC,alur cerita kurang jelas,romance gagal,banyak istilah asing,Author still a newbie.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **For Further Information about the Updates,visit my Facebook Accounts:**_

 _ **-Kirisato Devil-can'cry Haruna**_

 _ **-Namikawa Not-loli'nanodesu Rin**_

 _ **-Tama cat-god Ningyo'suki(Authornya RPer)**_

 _ **Or follow my Twitter Account:**_

 _ **KungFuSoldier**_

 _ **Also,you can talk to me available in Skype:**_

 _ **rin_namikawa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Doumou minna-san.*bows* Yuki kembali hadir disini sebagai seorang Author yang kurang humoris binti gaje nan cerewet. Apalagi ya? Oh,sebagai Tukang Hiatus atau suka PHP-in orang.**_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Etto,Yuki-dono,bagaimana bisa aliasmu sebanyak itu?*sweatdrop***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Entahlah. Teman-temanku suka bilang aku begitu.*shrugs* ah,bagus kau ada disini,Yas! Kau akan membantuku membuat cerita ini.**_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Eh? Cerita apa?*blinks***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Lihat saja sendiri...*tunjuk judulnya***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Oh...*manggut-manggut* Jadi ini menceritakan tentang kisahku dan para pembaca?**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ ***nodnod/?* yha,begitulah. Cerita ini juga diatur dalam Alternate Universe,jadi kalian murid sekolahan. Dundundun~*gebukin gendang***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Ooh...*angguk2 gaje* baiklah,aku turut ikut serta dalam syuting film ini! Serahkan saja padaku!**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Fine for me,then it's settled. Kalau begitu,kita mulai adegannya sekarang. Three,two,one,Action!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara dimiliki oleh CAPCOM. Kalau punya saya,udah punya pasangan dah masing-masing para jomblo Basara itu. /uhuk**_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = currently speaking.

'Write' = currently thinking.

 **Write** = Summary

 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note

 _Write_ = past,unfamiliar words,phone speaking.

Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah'. Again.

(F/c) = Favorite Colour

(e/c) = Eye Colour

(h/c) = Hair Colour

(h/l) = Hair Length

 **Summary:**

 **Mysophobia,adalah ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap kuman,dan memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan penyakit OCD. Di Basara Gakuen,salah satu murid disana mengidap penyakit Mysophobia,dan sangat takut bersentuhan fisik dengan murid-murid lainnya tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan sekali pakai miliknya. Karena alasan itulah,dia tidak memiliki seorang teman yang bisa dikatakan dekat dengannya,ataupun seorang sahabat. Namun,segala hidupnya yang suram mulai berubah,ketika musim panas datang. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan style spike,tiba-tiba mendekatinya bahkan memintanya menjadi temannya. Pemuda itupun berjanji kepadanya bahwasanya ia akan menyembuhkan penyakit Mysophobia murid itu.**

" **Aku berjanji akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu,sehingga kita bisa terus berteman selamanya. Dan jika saat itu tiba,jadilah temanku hingga akhir hayat."**

 _ **Enjoy and Please Leave a Review!**_

Libur musim panas sudah berakhir,dan saatnya untuk anak-anak sekolahan untuk kembali belajar ke sekolah mereka. Dan di saat itulah,merupakan saat yang paling menyebalkan bagi seluruh pelajar. Tentu saja,tak sedikit yang beranggapan bahwa sekolah itu membosankan,tapi tak sedikit juga bahwa sekolah itu tempat yang seru untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman.

Namun lain halnya dengan pelajar yang satu ini. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut (h/l) dengan warna (h/c) yang indah,namun memiliki iris (e/c) yang sedikit gelap. Bukan karena ia buta atau apa,tapi justru menggambarkan kehidupannya yang bisa ia anggap...

Tidak Enak. Sama sekali tidak enak kehidupannya itu.

Beranggapan bahwa segalanya kotor,dipenuhi oleh kuman-kuman yang berada diseluruh tempat. Bahkan udara oksigen yang tidak terlihat itu terasa amat sesak baginya untuk bernafas,yang dihirup oleh jutaan manusia setiap harinya. Dengan malas,ia turun dari kasurnya,dan langsung menata tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berserakan itu. Menguap pelan,ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandinya,tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah handuk.

(Surname) (Name),merupakan salah satu murid di sekolah terkenal,yakni Basara Gakuen. Yang juga salah satu sekolah paling elit dan juga terkenal di Tokyo,karena hanya menerima prestasi para murid yang bisa dikatakan tinggi. Ditambah lagi,rata-rata seluruh muridnya merupakan keturunan para bangsawan,dan sangat jarang para rakyat biasa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Dan salah satu rakyat biasa itu adalah (Name) sendiri. Semenjak meninggalnya Ayah dan Ibunya yang tercinta,dia sering mengurung dirinya didalam rumah,terus dan terus belajar setiap waktu. Hingga akhirnya,kerja keras dirinya pun membuahkan hasil,karena ia berhasil masuk kedalam Basara Gakuen yang elit dan juga bagus itu. Sungguh bahagia sekali ia saat itu,dan dia berharap bahwa kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan melihatnya berhasil masuk sekolah yang melahirkan orang-orang besar dan juga sukses.

Awalnya,(Name) berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berubah jika masuk sekolah itu. Namun dia salah,karena seorang rakyat jelata diantara sekumpulan bangsawan hanyalah seperti seorang gembel ditengah-tengah rakyat istana. Tidak pernah diterima,dan salah satunya orang aneh dan juga _menjijikkan_. Semenjak sebuah insiden disekolah yang dialami oleh (Name) sendiri,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi semua orang,dan beranggapan bahwa semua orang itu kotor. Segalanya yang ada di dunia ini kotor,dan tidak pernah ada yang bersih. Bahkan dia sering beranggapan bahwa dirinya sendiri pun masih kotor,entah berapa kali dia mencuci tangannya,entah berapa kali ia membersihkan dirinya,tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap kotor,walaupun sebagaimana kerasnya ia berusaha untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia mandi didalam kamar mandi kamarnya. Tangan pucatnya meraih keran air _shower_ yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya,dan memutarnya kearah yang berlawanan untuk menghentikan aliran air yang mengalir turun dari kepala hingga kakinya. Tatapannya yang kosong dan juga datar menatap tangannya sendiri,lalu ia menghela nafas pelan sembari ia melepas pegangannya terhadap keran tersebut. Melingkarkan handuk berwarna putih ke tubuhnya yang ramping,ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan keluar dari sana. Dengan ragu,(Name) melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bambu anyaman khas rumahnya itu,lalu ia berjalan kearah cermin kamarnya. Ia juga mengambil pengering rambut yang tergeletak diatas meja riasnya,lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dalam diam.

(Name) tidak pernah kesekolah terlambat,dikarenakan lokasi rumahnya yang bisa dikatakan dekat dan juga kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi. Namun tak jarang pula—bila ia sering memakai masker muka,dan juga sarung tangan sekali pakai miliknya. Mengapa?

Karena segala hal yang ada di dunia ini kotor,dan dia harus bisa menjaga dirinya untuk tetap bersih dari hal apapun.

"Huft," sebuah helaan nafas terlepas dari bibirnya gadis ini,sembari ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya."Apa lebih baik aku bolos saja ya...?" gumamnya pelan,dan mematikan pengering rambut miliknya. Ia meletakkannya kembali diatas meja,dan menatap cerminan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Iris mata berwarna (e/c) yang indah,namun sedikit gelap,surai rambut yang berwarna (h/c) dan sepanjang (h/l). Dan juga,kulitnya yang bisa dikatakan pucat,layaknya jarang disentuh oleh sinar matahari di luar rumahnya.

Ya,tetangga sebelahnya yang merupakan seorang ibu rumah tangga selalu menganggap bahwa (Name) itu sangat cantik,layaknya seperti sebuah bunga mawar putih. Namun dirinya tidak pernah menganggap dirinya seperti itu,lebih seperti sebuah bunga lily mekar di tengah-tengah timpukan sampah. Indah,sayangnya dikelilingi oleh sampah-sampah yang kotor dan juga menjijikkan.

(Name) melepaskan handuk yang melingkar di tubuhnya,dan membuka lemari bajunya. Tangan pucatnya mengambil baju sekolahnya,baju elit khusus untuk Basara Gakuen saja. Ia meletakkan baju tersebut diatas kasur,dan mengambil pakaian dalam miliknya,lalu segera memakaikannya ke tubuhnya. (Name) pun kembali mengambil baju sekolahnya,dan memakainya,dimulai dari kemeja putihnya. Dia memakai rok biru miliknya,dan memakai pula cardigan berwarna abu-abunya. Setelah memakai semua pakaiannya,ia mulai menata rambutnya yang sedikit berserakan,supaya tidak mendapat kesan buruk di hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi. Setelah selesai menatanya,ia menjepit poni sampingnya menggunakan sebuah jepit rambut kucing,supaya ia mendapat penglihatan lebih baik dan tidak terlalu terganggu bila poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. (Name) menghela nafas lagi,dan dengan segera ia mengambil disinfektan,masker,sarung tangan,dan segala kebutuhan untuk kebersihan dirinya,lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas sandang (F/c) miliknya. Ia menyandang tasnya,lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. (Name) memakai sepatu hitam miliknya,lalu pergi keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tak lupa pula ia mengunci pintunya,dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam saku tasnya. Dia pun memakai masker wajahnya,untuk menutupi hidung dan juga mulutnya.

"...Hari pertama di Neraka telah datang,lagi..." Lirihnya pelan,dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke sekolahnya,yakni...

 _Basara Gakuen._

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Baiklah,ini baru prolog-nya. Kuharap tidak terlalu rumit.*sigh***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Are? Kenapa aku belum dimunculkan disini?**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Udeh,Yas,lu di bagian ini belum muncul. Tapi di Chapter 1 bakalan muncul kok kowe. Santai aja.*sibak rambut/?***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Ah,baiklah...*manyun***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Setidaknya elu dipasangin ama (Name) yang cantik jelita kayak Dewi jatuh dari surga,ke pelukanmu. Ekhem~*berdehem***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Y-Yuki-dono! Jangan katakan itu,aku malu jadinya-*blush***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Nyohoho~ aku hanya bercanda. Yak,kepada para Readers tersayang semuanya,kalau mau nanya-nanya kapan update semua panpik ane,silahkan hubungi akun FB ane,atau nggak Twitter. Kalau Instagram ane gapunya,sayangnya. /ngek**_

 _ **Oke,segitu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Jika ingin meninggalkan review,silahkan. Jika tidak mau,yasudah. Daku ga maksa kok,paling besok saia santet/?**_

 _ **Jaa nee~ See you again at the next Chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fear to You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Sengoku Basara FanFiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Pairing**_

 _ **Tokugawa Ieyasu x Reader**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Basic from:**_

 _ **Ten Count Manga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plot Created by:**_

 _ **Yukisaki Sonata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_

 _ **OOC,alur masih ga jelas,AU School-Life,ada typo dimana-mana,Author masih baru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **For Further Information about the Updates,visit my Facebook Accounts:**_

 _ **-Kirisato Devil-can'cry Haruna**_

 _ **-Namikawa Not-loli'nanodesu Rin**_

 _ **-Tama cat-god Ningyo'suki(Authornya RPer)**_

 _ **Or follow my Twitter:**_

 _ **KungFuSoldier**_

 _ **You can talk to me available in Skype:**_

 _ **rin_namikawa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Yukisaki,maeru.*muncul bawa naskah***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Tokugawa Ieyasu,sanjou!*turun dari Tadakatsu***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Njer lu Yas,datang kesini pake acara naek Tadakatsu segala...*sweatdrop***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Eh? Salah kah kalau begitu?*blinks***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Kagak sih... Tapi ah sudahlah. Mari kita lanjutkan saja cerita ini,dimana kau akan muncul. Oy,Crew semua!**_

 _ **Crew(?):**_

 _ **Apaan sih? Kamera udah On-Air tuh!**_

 _ **Kameramen:**_

 _ **...*Cuma diam sambil ngerekam* (Kameramennya Fuuma :"D)**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Si (Surname) (Name) udah hadir kagak? Ntar nih syuting gagal lagi gegara dia bolos!**_

 _ **(Name):**_

 _ **Aku disini...*lambai tangan disamping Kameramen***_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Err—bisakah kita mulai sekarang?**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Yha,baiklah. Everyone,stand by! Three,two,one,action!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara bukan punya saia. Kalau iya,udah gue nikahin mas Mune. /uhuk**_

 _ **Legends:**_

"Write" = currently speaking

'Write' = currently thinking.

 _Write_ = past,unfamiliar words,phone speaking,dramatization(?)

 _ **Write**_ = Author's Note

 **Write** = Summary,Masamune's English speaking

Write = something that refers to 'Bahasa Daerah' once again.

(F/c) = Favourite Colour

(h/c) = Hair Colour

(e/c) = Eye Colour

(h/l) = Hair Length

 **Summary:**

 **Hari pertama di Basara Gakuen merupakan kembali datangnya Neraka bagi (Surname) (Name) yang dia anggap menyesakkan,kotor,dan juga penuh kuman. Sebagai pengidap Mysophobia,murid-murid disana pun lagi-lagi tak mau mendekatinya karena ia akan berteriak ketakutan atau menjauh dari mereka segera. (Name) tahu bahwa ia takkan punya teman hingga ia lulus dari Basara Gakuen,namun rupanya dia salah. Seorang pemuda asing yang belum pernah ia lihat mendadak mendekatinya,dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi temannya gadis itu.**

" **Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu,sebagai ikatan pertamaku disekolah ini?"**

 _ **Chapter 1: Mysophobia Girl and Cheerful Boy**_

Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia berjalan dari rumahnya ke sekolahnya,yakni Basara Gakuen. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sembari ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang,yang juga tak jarang menabrak dirinya atau tak sengaja mengenai bahunya. Urgh,ingin sekali rasanya ia bebas dari kerumunan orang ini,dan segera sampai ke sekolahnya. (Name) sangat ingin dirinya tidak disentuh oleh sedikitpun kuman yang menurutnya ada di orang-orang yang tak sengaja menubruknya ataupun menyenggol tangan atau bahunya.

Sesak,kotor,penuh kuman,menjijikkan.

Nafasnya mulai memburu,dan ia segera berlari secepat mungkin dari kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang ingin pergi bekerja,atau beberapa pelajar lainnya yang juga akan pergi ke sekolahnya masing-masing. Dia tidak pernah berlari,karena itu akan membuatnya membuang karbondioksida ke udara yang juga ia hirup. Namun kali ini lain kasusnya. Ia tidak tahan bila harus bersentuhan fisik dengan orang fisik,sekalipun itu tidak sengaja.

Akhirnya,setelah beberapa saat ia berlari,akhirnya ia sampai didepan gerbang Basara Gakuen yang besar itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah,dan ia melepas masker miliknya segera. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya,sembari kakinya melangkah masuk ke halaman sekolah itu. Murid-murid yang tadinya berbicara dengan lainnya,berhenti ketika mereka melihat (Name) masuk ke halaman sekolah itu,memegang sebuah masker yang tadi dipakainya dengan erat. Tentu saja,ia tidak memegang masker miliknya dengan tangan kosong,melainkan memakai sarung tangan sekali pakai yang menyelimuti tangannya,melindunginya dari segala kuman yang ada di udara maupun di barang-barangnya. Telinganya (Name) menangkap beberapa perkataan,yang membuat dirinya menundukkan kepalanya,menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan poninya.

"Lihat,itu (Name). Dia datang lagi menggunakan segala perangkat kebersihan itu."

"Mungkin ketika dia sudah besar cocok untuk menjadi seorang tukang bersih-bersih,hihihi."

"Dasar cewek sok bersih. Padahal dia hanya ingin cari perhatian saja."

Sakit,itu menyakitkan sekali. Untuk apa dia mencari perhatian,sementara teman ataupun orang yang dikenalnya tidak ada sama sekali? Urgh,ingin sekali rasanya ia pulang dan meringkuk diatas kasurnya,melupakan segalanya bahkan kehidupannya sendiri.

Saking lamanya ia melamun,tak sengaja ia menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi,dan juga... Besar?

"Ah,maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu disana." Ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar berat,dan mata (e/c) miliknya menangkap sebuah tangan yang bisa dikatakan besar,hampir sama besarnya dengan tangan Hideyoshi-sensei. (Name) mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak,menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berparaskan tampan dengan rambut coklat yang dibentuk spike. Iris _hazel_ milik pemuda itu menatap langsung kearah iris (e/c) gadis itu,yang mirip bagaikan berlian. _Indah sekali._

"A-aku tidak apa..." Ucap gadis itu dengan pelan,dan berdiri dari tanah lalu segera membersihkan bajunya. Pemuda itu menatap (Name) dengan bingung,dan kembali menarik tangannya. Tangannya yang bersarung itu menepuk-nepuk roknya yang berdebu,efek karena ia jatuh menabrak pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Kau... Mysophobia?" Pertanyaan barusan membuat gadis itu tersontak kaget,dan ia menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi,dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Baiklah,dengan ia mengetahui bahwasanya (Name) itu Mysophobia,pasti ia akan menjauh darinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Sungguh,betapa salahnya ia berpikir seperti itu._

"Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu. Bisakah aku menjadi temanmu sebagai ikatan pertamaku disekolah ini?" Tanyanya,Ieyasu kembali mengulurkan tangannya seperti ingin menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"...(Surname) (Name). Dan tidak,aku tidak butuh seorang teman,termasuk kau sendiri..." ujar sang gadis dengan pelan,dan menepis tangannya dengan kasar."Tolong jangan berbicara denganku lagi,Tokugawa-san." Tepat ketika ia mengatakan itu,(Name) langsung berlari memasuki gedung sekolahnya,meninggalkan Ieyasu dalam keadaan kaget dan juga bingung.

'Itu aneh,belum ada yang pernah menolakku sampai begitu kecuali Mitsunari...' batinnya,menatap tangannya sendiri yang ditepis oleh gadis itu. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya,dan ia menatap kearah gadis itu baru saja berlari. Tadakatsu,yang tadinya entah darimana,mendekati Ieyasu yang tersenyum simpul sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Raut wajah robot itu kelihatan bingung,melihat pemuda itu tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Ah,Tadakatsu." Panggilnya,menatap kearah robot itu."Kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu seorang gadis yang unik. Dia mengidap penyakit Mysophobia." Ujarnya,meskipun ia tahu bahwa robot ciptaannya sendiri tidak bisa merespon dengan kata-kata. Tadakatsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,menandakan ia mengerti.

"Tapi entah kenapa,aku jadi ingin sekali menyembuhkan penyakit gadis itu." Menangkap perkataan ini,Tadakatsu langsung menatap Ieyasu dengan tatapan 'Kau Serius?'. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin,dan ia menatap kearah robot itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah,aku sudah memutuskan Tadakatsu! Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya (Name)-dono!"

~"~"~"~"~"~"~

" _Dasar anak yang kotor... Lebih baik kau mati saja."_

"(Surname)-san!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan keras,sempat membuat gadis itu terkejut kaget. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat,dan ia menatap siapa yang telah memanggilnya,dan wajahnya langsung memucat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

 _Oh tidak,aku lupa ini pelajaran Matematikanya Hideyoshi-sensei._

"Kau melamun lagi ya? Seusai pelajaran,segera datang ke Majelis Guru!" Titah sang guru dengan tegas,dan gadis itu hanya membalas dengan "Iya," yang lembut dan juga pelan. Semua murid melihat kearahnya sesaat,namun mereka kembali memerhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru besar itu. (Name) kembali terdiam,dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menundukkan kepalanya,mengingat kata-kata yang tadi bergema dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." Gumamnya,membaca buku catatannya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang daritadi melihatnya,dan orang yang melihati gadis itu daritadi tak lain seorang pemuda yang tadi pagi (Name) jumpai didepan pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Tokugawa Ieyasu.  
Sambil menopang dagunya,ia menatap gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya,dan senyumannya makin melebar ketika gadis itu menyadari bahwa ada yang menatapnya daritadi. Mata mereka bertemu,dan Ieyasu melambaikan tangannya ke gadis itu,membuat kedua pipinya (Name) memerah sedikit. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku catatan yang tadi ia pegang,membuat pemuda ini tertawa pelan.  
" _Kawaii na,_ " gumamnya pelan,dan kembali memerhatikan pelajaran Hideyoshi-sensei dengan senyuman yang sama masih diwajahnya. Gadis bersurai (h/c) ini mengintip sedikit dari bukunya,untuk melirik apakah Ieyasu masih menatapnya atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas lega,mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tak lagi menatapnya.

'Apa-apaan dia,baik kepadaku begitu...' Batin (Name),menutup buku catatannya. Ia merapikan jepitan rambutnya,dikarenakan beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya sedikit,membuatnya sedikit terganggu. (Name) melihat kearah Ieyasu lagi,dan wajahnya langsung memerah padam begitu dia mendadak menatap kearahnya.

'Argh,bikin frustasi saja deh!' Batin gadis ini dengan kesal,menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!"

"Baiklah,kalian semua boleh istirahat. Dan (Surname)-san!" Hideyoshi menatap (Name) dengan tatapan tajam,yang mengemas segala alat tulis miliknya.  
"Kau ikut denganku ke Majelis." Ujarnya. Dengan pasrah,gadis ini menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari bangkunya,lalu pergi keluar kelas bersama sang guru. Ieyasu hanya terdiam,melihat gadis itu keluar kelas bersama dengan guru besar itu.

"Oy,Ieyasu!" Sebuah suara yang berat memanggil pemuda bersurai coklat ini,membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara,dan tersenyum lebar.

"Motochika! Kau sudah kembali dari Shikoku?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda kekar yang memiliki rambut yang udah ubanan –CORET— maksudnya yang memiliki rambut putih. Chosokabe Motochika,seorang pemuda yang berlagak ala bajak laut yang datang dari Shikoku,merupakan salah satu teman dari Ieyasu.

"Ha! Jika aku belum kembali,pastinya aku tidak ada disini,Ieyasu!" girang Motochika,meninju pelan dadanya Ieyasu. Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya,tetapi otaknya langsung menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang daritadi ia simpan.

"Ah,iya! Motochika,kau kenal seorang gadis bernama (Surname) (Name)?" Tanyanya,membuat Motochika berhenti tertawa dan menatap Ieyasu dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Semua orang mengenalnya,dia gadis yang cantik disekolah ini." Jawabnya."Kalau saja dia tidak mysophobia,pasti dia sudah punya banyak sekali teman."

"Semua orang mengenalnya? Dia sejak semester satu memang sudah ada disekolah?!" Tanya Ieyasu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang seenak jidat izin dengan Pak Tua Oda untuk izin satu bulan. Sekarang kau tidak tahu bukan,ada gadis yang cantik masuk ke sekolah ini." Chosokabe tertawa ketika ia mengatakan itu."Ditambah lagi kau sering bolos. Jadi kurasa wajar saja jika kau tidak mengenal (Name)-chan."

"Err,mau bagaimana lagi,aku terpaksa izin karena dulu Tadakatsu waktu itu belum selesai." Ieyasu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"Tumben kau bertanya begini. Ada apa heh? Mulai tertarik kepadanya?" Goda Chosokabe dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak,bukan begitu. Entah kenapa..." Ieyasu terhenti sesaat,dan mengepalkan tangannya."Aku sangat ingin sekali menyembuhkan penyakit mysophobia-nya itu."

"Ho? Kenapa begitu? Kau tahu bukan bahwa ia gadis yang tidak mau didekati atau disentuh oleh siapapun." Ujar Motochika,menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Motochika,kau lupa? Aku ini anak seorang Dr. Tokugawa,yang berhasil menyembuhkan lebih dari 100 orang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa,bahkan Mysophobia." Ujar Ieyasu dengan antusias."Jadi aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan (Name)-dono! Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya!"

~"~"~"~"~"~

"(Name),kenapa kau sering melamun belakangan ini? Sensei paham bahwa kau memiliki Mysophobia,tapi jika kau tidak sering memerhatikan pelajaran,rankingmu bisa-bisa akan turun dan Oda-sensei akan mengeluarkanmu." Ujar Hideyoshi-sensei,menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap gadis yang ada didepannya.

"...Tidak apa kok,Sensei... Hanya saja..." (Name) terhenti,dan ia menghela nafas singkat."Saya hanya teringat masa lalu mendadak pak. Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi,Sensei."

"Begitukah?" Hideyoshi-sensei bertanya,dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya."(Name)-yo,jika kau ada masalah,kau bisa cerita ke Sensei. Atau tidak carilah seorang teman,supaya mereka mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah,Sensei. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan nasihatmu." Ujar (Name),membungkukkan badannya ke guru itu.

"Kau boleh pergi." Tepat setelah Hideyoshi-sensei mengatakan itu,gadis bersurai (h/c) itupun pergi meninggalkan Majelis Guru. Pria ini memijit keningnya dengan lembut,dan menatap beberapa laporan tentang (Surname),yang rata-rata diberikan oleh para guru disekolah ini. Dia menghela nafas panjang,melihat beberapa nilainya yang menurun.  
"(Name)... Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku meminta bantuan Tokugawa."

Sementara itu,(Name) disepanjang jalannya di koridor sekolah hanya melamun,memikirkan kata-katanya Hideyoshi-sensei tadi. Mencari teman? Yang benar saja,jika dia punya pun palingan mereka tidak akan lama berteman dengannya. Karena apa? Mudah saja.

 _Karena ia Mysophobia.  
Dan seorang Mysophobia takkan pernah mendapatkan seorang teman sekalipun._

"Teman ya..." ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya."Aku penasaran apa aku bisa punya,walaupun satu..."

"Kau bisa berteman denganku." (Name) melompat kaget karena adanya sebuah suara yang mendadak ada dibelakangnya,membuat dirinya tidak seimbang dan jatuh. Namun ia tidak merasakan apapun,melainkan seperti ada seseorang yang memegang tubuhnya supaya tidak mengenai lantai.  
Tunggu,apa?

" _D-daijoubu ka,_ (Name)-dono?" Tanyanya,yang tak lain adalah Ieyasu sendiri,menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh cemas. (Name) hanya terdiam,tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri,namun gadis itu menatap horor daerah yang disentuh oleh Ieyasu tadi. _Kotor,kotor,kotor. Segera dibersihkan,atau kuman akan merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Cepat,cepat,cepat._

"T-terima kasih... A-aku harus pergi." Dengan segera,(Name) melesat pergi ke kelasnya. Ieyasu sempat memanggil gadis itu,namun sayangnya ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.  
'Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang secepat itu?' Batinnya sambil _sweatdrop_. Ieyasu pun segera pergi untuk mengejar gadis itu,dan otaknya langsung memunculkan satu lokasi yang paling memungkinkan dimana (Name) berada.

 _Kelas._

"Urgh-" lirih (Name) dengan pelan,menyemprotkan disinfektan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membuka sarung tangannya,menunjukkan tangannya yang sudah lecet akibat kebiasaannya yang suka mencuci tangan berlebihan. Ia menatap tangannya dengan tatapan sayu,lalu mendengus pelan sembari ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sarung tangannya yang baru. Gadis ini tersontak kaget,begitu mendengar suara pintu kelasnya terbuka. Yang benar saja,siapa sih yang masuk ke kelas 1-1 ini ketika jam istirahat?

(Name) menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap siapa yang barusan membuka pintunya,dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar begitu ia menyadari bahwa murid itu adalah orang yang tidak asing baginya.  
"(Name)-dono,bagaimana bisa kau berlari secepat itu...?" Tanya Ieyasu,nafasnya terengah-engah sembari ia menyenderkan badannya ke pintu kelas. Gadis itu hanya terdiam,menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Ieyasu menghembuskan nafas panjang,dan berjalan kearah (Name) yang hanya mematung di bangkunya.

"Sepertinya kau punya kebiasaan untuk segera menyemprot badanmu dengan disinfektan bila disentuh ya. Pantas saja kursimu sampai dibalut kain begitu." Dia tersenyum simpul kearah gadis itu,iris _hazel-_ nya melihat kearah bangkunya yang dibalut kain. Gadis itu melihat kearah lain,sambil memegang tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

"...Luka lecet karena mencuci tangan yang berlebihan." (Name) tersontak sekilas,dan kembali menatap Ieyasu dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui itu? Orang awam sudah pasti takkan bisa menebak itu luka lecet karena mencuci tangan,tapi bisa saja itu luka kecil yang dialami sebagian orang. Tapi bagaimana bisa Ieyasu mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat?

"(Name)-dono,kau tahu? Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakit Mysophobia-mu itu." Ujarnya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung,sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kedengarannya aneh ya?" Ieyasu tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya."Tapi aku serius,(Name)-dono. Akan kusembuhkan penyakitmu itu. Tetapi untuk melakukannya,maukah kau menjadi temanku?" Tanyanya,tersenyum kearah (Name).

"...Kau mengatakannya seperti mengajakku menikah saja." Ujar (Name) dengan datar,membuat wajahnya pemuda itu memerah sekilas.  
"Tapi terserahmu. Asalkan saja kau tidak pernah menyentuhku ataupun menyentuh barang-barangku." Ujarnya lagi,menatap Ieyasu dengan tajam. Ia mengambil sarung tangan didalam tasnya,dan langsung memakainya. Iris (e/c) miliknya menangkap pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah buku dan juga pena yang dia dapat entah darimana.

"(Name)-dono,sebagai awal untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu,bagaimana kalau kau tuliskan hal-hal yang kau sangat tidak ingin lakukan?" Ujarnya. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung,dan mengambil buku dan juga pena itu. Ia pun duduk di bangkunya,sementara Ieyasu duduk didepan gadis itu. Dia pun mulai menuliskannya diatas kertas itu.

(Name) terhenti ketika ia sampai di nomor 10. Lho? Perasaan ada 10 hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia lakukan,tapi kenapa ia justru lupa di nomor 10? Ia mengernyitkan dahinya,berusaha mengingat apa urutan yang kesepuluh dari 10 hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan. Ieyasu menepuk tangannya sekali,menangkap perhatiannya gadis itu. (Name) menatap pemuda itu,yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"(Name)-dono,aku memintamu hal-hal yang tak ingin kau lakukan. Seingatmu saja." Ujarnya. Mata kecoklatan milik pemuda itu menatap kearah tulisannya gadis itu,dan ia mengambil bukunya untuk membaca hal-hal yang tidak ingin dilakukannya.

 _1\. Memegang knob pintu tanpa sarung tangan.  
2\. Memegang buku di perpustakaan atau toko buku.  
3\. Membiarkan orang lain menyentuh barangku.  
4\. Tidak mencuci tangan seharian penuh.  
5\. Membiarkan orang lain masuk kerumahku.  
6\. Membiarkan orang lain berkontak fisik denganku.  
7\. Memegang barang bekas sentuhan orang lain.  
8\. Membiarkan orang menyentuh properti rumahku.  
9\. Tidak memegang sarung tangan selama satu hari penuh.  
10._

"Begitu..." Ieyasu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,dan menutup buku tersebut."Baiklah(Name)-dono. Kita akan melakukan hal yang kau tulis disini. Dan bila kau sampai nomor sepuluh..." Ia melanjutkan."Kau akan sembuh dari penyakitmu."

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Okay,that's all! Kuharap tidak terlalu membingungkan. Aku juga harus berpikir keras untuk menulis hal-hal yang orang Mysophobia tidak ingin lakukan. Soalnya aku (divonis) kena penyakit mental disorder. Phobia terhadap serangga yang berlebihan. /lu**_

 _ **Ieyasu:**_

 _ **Ah,aku rupanya seorang anak Psikiater? Tidak buruk.*manggut-manggut***_

 _ **Author:**_

 _ **Yha,begitulah. Jadi,segitu saja dulu wahai Readers sekalian~ semoga saja saia bisa update panpik Aishiteru Yo! Secepat kilat. Well,daritadi ane nonton Basara mulu,jadinya imajinasi ane tumpah. /ngek**_

 _ **Finally,for my last words in this chapter,  
Would You Like to Review at least?**_


End file.
